Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A technique called “handover” has been used. In some cases, a handover is a process of transmitting and receiving, using a near-field communication method, communication information for performing communication using a high-speed communication method, between a communication apparatus and an external device, and thereafter switching the communication to the communication using the high-speed communication method.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-11590 discusses an image processing apparatus which uses a handover to execute communication with an external device using a high-speed communication method. Further, the image processing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-11590 allows connections with a plurality of external devices in parallel using a high-speed communication method.
However, since the apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-11590 allows connections with a plurality of external devices in parallel using the high-speed communication method, there is a possibility of a decrease in the speed of communication with each of the external devices connected in parallel.